No te merezco C-kan ft Medolico (NaruSara
by Beellaaqkiithaa de Uchiihaa
Summary: El amor y sus consecuencias, más cuando son amores prohibidos y la diferencia de edad es muy, muy larga. Naruto y Sarada tienen una relación prohibida, Naruto decide poner fin a la relación lo que trae con ello varias consecuencias, una de ellas mortales...
1. Chapter 1

**No te merezco— Melodico ft C-kan**

 **Hola a todos**

 **Mi nombre es Lizbeth pero ustedes me pueden decir Lizzy o como todos me dicen (en mi preparatoria) Beellaaqkiithaa**

 **Bueno yo soy muy fanática de C-kan así que decidí que mi primer historia fuera de mi rapero favorito C-kan junto a este artista (que sinceramente no lo conozco muy bien) Melodico o Melodicow así que esperando que les guste comencemos**

 **Advertencia** _ **muerte de un personaje, formas diferentes de actuar de los personajes y lemon**_

 _ **También acepto críticas constructivas**_

 **Recalcar que nada de lo que utilice aquí es mío**

 **La canción le pertenece a C-kan y Melodico**

 **Y los personajes a Masashi Kishimoto**

—Diálogos—

 _Pensamientos o flash back_

 **Parte de la canción cantada por Melodico**

 _ **Parte de la canción cantada por C-kan**_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era una noche muy húmeda en la cuidad de la gran prestigiosa ciudad de Konoha, parecía como si una gran tormenta se avecinara .en una de las casas mas importante de esa nación se encontraban en un pequeño debate

—Sarada segura que te vas— dijo algo triste la mujer de treinta y un años de cabello rosa mientras su mirada parecía que estaba apunto de desbordarse por la tristeza

—Si mamá— respondió una joven de dieciocho años y melena negra mientras evitaba a toda costa la mirada de sus padres

— ¿y a donde iras Sarada?— le pregunto su padre mientras se mantenía en un semblante serio o mas bien eso trataba

—a Kumogakure, me iré dentro de dos días— respondió la joven de nombre Sarada— buenas noches padre madre

—Buenas noches Sarada— le dijo su madre la cual camino hacia las escaleras seguida por el señor, Sarada a los pocos segundos también subió las escaleras

Cerro la puerta con seguro, se dejo caer de rodillas

—Naruto— dijo en un susurro mientras una lagrima rodo por su mejilla seguidas por muchas otras, con su mano izquierda toco su vientre

 **Ayer entendí**

 **Que todo este tiempo contigo no supe hacerte ver**

 **Que todo lo hice fue solo perderte**

 **Y no te cuide**

En la casa más importante de toda Konoha

— ¿querido te sucede algo?— se escucho una suave voz del otro lado de la puerta

—no nada Hinata ve a dormir iré en unos minutos— le respondió el hombre que el cual estaba en otros pensamientos, en sus manos sostenía un hermoso dije de caracol y la cadena era de plata, su vista se centro por unos segundos a su ventana y vio como unas gotas de agua caía

 _ **Flash back**_

 _En una de las costas del país del fuego, caminaban de la mano dos personas un hombre de 35 y una joven de 15_

— _Naruto-kun— dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención del pelirrubio, la adolecente junto un hermoso caracol— no es hermoso— dijo Sarada. Y Naruto admiraba la linda luz de su mirada_

—" _en que estoy pensando"— se golpeo mentalmente el Hokage— "recuerda que solo la quieres para sexo"_

— _Amor— una suave voz lo saco de sus pensamientos— ten—le dio el caracol, con una cadena de plata que el cual lo quito de una cadena que le regalo su padre. Se la pudo en su cuello y dejo reposar sus brazos en el cuello del hombre— esto es para que nunca olvidemos estas hermosas vacaciones_

— _Sarada eso no quita que me sienta culpable—respondió Naruto y así quito las manos de la joven Uchiha_

— _Naruto-kun no te tienes que sentir culpable— le dijo la pelinegra y tomo las manos del hombre— y créeme que a mi no importa si venimos a base de mentiras— con su mano derecha acaricio la cara del Hokage—además fue mi decisión venir aquí_

— _Sigamos— respondió de una manera cortante mientras seguía con su camino—"lo siento Sasuke Sakura-chan"_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

A pesar de que eso había sucedido hace ya tres años no sabia por que en ese momento ese recuerdo golpeaba aun más en su mente. Desde hace una semana no podía dejar de pensar en su hermosa Uchiha

—lo siento— se dijo a si mismo el Hokage— mi pequeña, lo siento por no hacerte ver desde un principio que todo lo que nos unía era el deseo carnal, además lo que mas hice fue solo perderte, no cuide de ti, ni del gran amor que tu me tienes— y así apretó el dije de caracol mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace una semana

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Aparecieron en esa cabaña tan oculta en medio de uno de los bosques menos visitados por los turistas y los residentes de Konoha, el nido de amor donde la Uchiha menor se entregaba a su amado y al parecer el Uzumaki solo se saciaba de placer_

— _amor— dijo la ojinegra mientras tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no había nada que ella disfrutara mas que estar solo unos momentos con su amado Hokage, sus brazos los iba a enrollar en el cuello del pelirrubio pero este solo tomo las manos en señal de detener el abrazo de la Uchiha a lo cual la pelinegra se sorprendió— ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?_

— _Ya es hora de acabar con esto— dijo de una manera cortante Naruto, no sabia por que pero en su interior le dolía, al ver como los ojos de Sarada se hundían en lagrimas. Mientras que la Uchiha solo trataba de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir_

— _¡¿Qué?!— grito la Uchiha para así haber si podía retener las lagrimas, pero al ver la mirada de su amante decidido y lleno de confianza sabia que iba enserio_

— _Es mejor así— respondió el hombre mas poderoso del mundo mientras desviaba la mirada de la joven Uchiha ya que al ver su mirada llena de tristeza le hacia sentir aun mas culpable— ya me canse de mentirles a todos, a tu padre a tu madre, y sobre todo a mi esposa— dijo mientras apretaba sus puños. Pero recalco lo último lo cual provoco que el corazón de la mujer se rompiera en mil pedazos_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

—yo se que es mejor así—dijo el Hokage mientras apretaba aun mas el dije y con su chakra lo rompía en mil pedazos, igual que como estaba actualmente su corazón

 **Y ahora que te vas me torturan las veces que te mentí**

 **Ya se que te perdí**

 **Y que el brillo que había en tus ojos yo lo apague**

 **Y que soy el culpable de un corazón roto que marchite**

A la mañana siguiente….

Naruto despertó sin nada de ánimos e igual sin ánimos se encontraba en su papeleo

—Naruto no te veo con los mismos ánimos— le dijo su consejero y amigo Shikamaru que el cual se encontraba a un lado del escritorio— ¿ya la terminaste verdad?

—si— respondió sin nada de animo y con un terrible nudo en la garganta, mientras dejaba a un lado el papeleo— se muy bien que así es mejor, ya me canse de mentirles a todos, sabes muy lo que significan Sakura-chan y Sasuke para mi, mi familia mi Hinata— sentía como poco a poco su voz se iba—lo que ahora me duele es todas las veces que le mentí

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Ella llevaba horas esperando que el llegara, sentada en esa banca abandonada de la civilización. A lo lejos lo vio llegar a un hombre de cabello rubio que el cual venia con su capa de Hokage_

— _¡Amor!— grito emocionada mientras corría hacia el— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

— _no te tengo por que dar explicaciones— respondió así de simple el Hokage y toco el hombro de la Uchiha. Lo que no le quería decir Naruto era que se le hizo tarde por estar con su amada Hinata. Al llegar la cabaña vio que la pelinegra se iba a quejar y callo su boca con sus labios, como el ya tenia experiencia la besaba con deseo y lujuria, mientras que la pobre Uchiha trataba de seguirle el ritmo ya que no tenia mucha experiencia a los pocos segundos Sarada ya había despojado de la camiseta del Hokage_

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

Mientras Naruto seguía en sus pensamientos Shikamaru llevo un puño de documentos

— ¿Y ya no la haz visto?— pregunto Shikamaru mientras tomaba un pergamino que le había pedido el Hokage

—No desde hace una semana— respondió aun mas triste el pelirrubio— no se por que me siento mal, si yo siento que he hecho lo correcto

—Como no te vas a sentir mal si ya la amabas— respondió con lo más obvio para el consejero del Hokage

—no digas idioteces Shikamaru, simplemente le tome un gran cariño— respondió Naruto, no sabia por que pero sentía que a lo mejor Shikamaru tenia razón—ya se que la perdí— respondió aun mas decaído—y que soy el culpable del dolor que ahora ella tiene

—Naruto otra cosa mas— dijo Shikamaru, a lo cual Naruto presto atención—se va a ir de Konoha— el mundo de Naruto se callo en mil pedazos ahora se va a ir— hoy en la mañana vino para pedir un cambio de país y se va a ir a Kumogakure, Naruto detenla no puedes dejar que se vaya, hoy cuando vi su mas reciente expediente medico vi que…

—No Shikamaru— dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a su fiel consejero y tratando de mantener su postura

 **Y ahora que te vas no me atrevo a decir**

 **Que te quedes aquí**

 **No te merezco aquí**

Mientras Naruto volvía a su trabajo y sellaba papeles

— _que cobarde soy ahora que te vas no me atrevo a ir a decir que te quedes aquí conmigo—_ se dijo a si mismo Naruto

—detenla no te lo diré todo pero te puedo asegurar que te arrepentirás— le aseguro Shikamaru ya que hoy cuando el vio el expediente de la Uchiha se dio cuenta de algo maravilloso que pasaba dentro de ella

—sea lo que sea, no la detendré Shikamaru no te das cuenta de todo lo que hice sufrir, no la merezco— dijo Naruto mientras otro recuerdo atravesó su mente

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Sarada abrazaba a su amante, no tenia nada de ganas de soltarlo. Ambos se encontraban desnudos sobre esa fina sabana que les cubría lo que les debía cubrir_

— _Sarada ya me voy— dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de la cama, ya que hoy era el cumpleaños de su princesa Himawari pero Sarada lo detuvo con sus brazos_

— _Espera amor— dijo Sarada mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del Hokage_

— _¡Quítate!— le grito Naruto mientras quitaba los brazos de la joven de una manera brusca, algo que sorprendió a la Uchiha— muévete y vístete entiende que lo principal es mi esposa— y asíNaruto se comenzó a vestir— nomas que por favor que sea rápido o si no te dejo aquí— la Uchiha se comenzó a vestir con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, jamás de los jamasesNaruto le había gritado de esa manera— no puede ser posible— dijo en casi un grito de enojo el Hokage_

— _¿Que sucede amor?— pregunto Sarada mientras se abrochaba el short_

— _Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me dejes tus chupetes— dijo mientras la miraba con coraje señalando un no tan notorio chupete en su cuello, mientras que Sarada se sintió apenada_

— _p-per-dona-me— dijo mientras traba de controlar sus lagrimas que amenazaban con salir— deja te lo quito— mientras juntaba un poco de chakra en sus manos y se dirigía en el cuello de Naruto_

— _¡no!, no, no— le grito Naruto mientras quitaba las manos de la Uchiha— que tal que si me matas con tu chakra así que déjalo así total ya me arruinaste mi gran noche con mi Hinata_

— _lo siento— dijo Sarada mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas y así se abrocho su ultimo botón— ya estoy lista_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

—si entiendo Naruto pero entiende que en ese tiempo no estaba…

—No la merezco aquí— le respondió Naruto y de nuevo interrumpió a su consejero— es mejor que se vaya

— _Naruto eres un idiota—_ pensó Shikamaru— _ojala que después no te arrepientas_

 _ **Debes encontrar en lo personal**_

 _ **Quien se comprometa y se somete a estar**_

 _ **Contigo**_

 _ **Y cuando digo es para siempre**_

 _ **Flash back**_

— _¿Por qué?— respondió Sarada con lagrimas en sus ojos después de un incomodo silencio— ¿Por qué terminarlo así?— sus manos temblaban, ahora no la podría dejar sola no todo menos ahora— ¡si yo te amo!_

— _pero yo a ti no— respondió de la manera mas cortante. Mientras que Sarada sentía como miles de navajas se clavaban en su corazón. Sintió como su equilibrio se debilitaba, le dolía su pecho y su respiración se cortaba en segundos_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Su mirada se perdía entre las docenas de personas que pasaban por enfrente de ella, una de las calles mas transitadas de Konoha, una larga melena obscura se podía distinguir

— _Naruto-kun aun me dueles—_ pensó la pelinegra que miraba con dolor el rostro de su amado grabado en el gran monte de los Hokages. Algo en ella de decía que debía ir con el y decirle la verdad que ella estaba embarazada que llevaba un hijo de el en sus entrañas. Ese día cuando el la cito en esa solitaria banca para irse a su nido de amor le iba a decir de su hijo, pero el solo la había citado para terminar con ella. El mas de una vez le dijo que solo eran amantes que nada iba a ser serio pero ella se ilusiono con el, Naruto se lo repetía cada cuando tuviera oportunidad de que amaba a la Hyuuga, después de todo la Hyuuga era la mujer que había escogido el Uzumaki para estar el resto de su vida y ella solo era la zorra tristemente las amantes siempre terminan mal y ella no era la excepción, solo serbia como juguete sexual para el Hokage.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Ella miraba como el leía de pergamino en pergamino el sonrojo en sus mejillas era casi impredecible_

— _¡ya no aguanto mas!— grito la Uchiha de solo catorce años de edad algo que llamo la atención del Hokage— me he cansado de ocultarlo— le dijo la pelinegra al Hokage mientras se acercaba a el— te amo séptimo— le dijo con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas mientras besaba los labios del hombre mas poderoso del mundo._

 _Naruto quedo por un momento en shock, pero llevaba meses sin que tuviera relaciones con su esposa por culpa del trabajo o simplemente ella no tenia ganas así que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad siguió besando a la hija de su amigo, para ser sinceros en ese momento el se había olvidado que basaba a la hija de su casi hermano Sasuke Uchiha. Cargo a Sarada y la recargo en la puerta de la oficina y con su mano derecha la cerro con seguro, algo que agradecían ambos era que casi eran las 12 de la noche así que era casi imposible que alguien llegara, paso sus labios por el cuello de la pelinegra y esta solo sintió un placentero escalofriórecorrer todo su cuerpo, ella con sus manos acariciaba cada parte del dorso de Naruto mientras la capa del Hokage callo al piso al ser quitada por la Uchiha. El tenia obviamente mucha mas experiencia que ella así que cada beso que daba le dejaba una muy pequeña marca por su cuello, Sarada abrazo la cadera del pelirrubio con sus piernas pero mas se éxito al sentir el miembro de Naruto por su parte intima_

 _Naruto aprovecho lo que hizo Sarada para despojarla de su blusa y mas se éxito al ver que solo vestía un casi transparente sosten que se alcanzaba a ver sus ya duros pezones. Quito el sostén algo que por reflejo Sarada intento ocultar con sus manos, pero como Naruto ya lo había experimentado con su esposa distrajo a la poseedora del sharingan con besos en la boca, Sarada se dejo llevar por esos besos por lo tanto sus manos se fueron para acariciar la tan mas sedosa y linda cabellera dorada del Uzumaki._

 _Naruto camino un poco mas hacia el escritorio de su oficina y con una de sus manos tiro todo al suelo todo lo que podía estorbar, Sarada termino de quitar la camisa del Hokage dejando ver su dorso bien trabajado y musculoso, beso cada parte de su dorso algo que lleno mas de ganas al Hokage, levanto la mirada de la Uchiha y unas de sus manos morenas llegaron hacia uno de los pechos de la Uchiha, aun no eran muy grandes ya que apenas tenia catorce años y dentro de cinco meses cumpliría los quince y Sarada gimió de placer algo que al parecer le gustaba escuchar a Naruto_

— _di mi nombre— le dijo Naruto mientras que movía aun mas su mano sobre el pecho de la Uchiha y con su otra mano desabrocho el short de la Uchiha y a los pocos segundos ya la había despojado tanto del short como de sus pantaletas_

— _N-Na-ru-to— dijo entre géminos ya que Naruto ya estaba besando y succionando sus pechos mientras que unos dedos se introducían por su parte. Naruto no se podía sentir mejor ella aun era virgen así que desde ahora el la empezaría a tratar con delicadeza, pero el ya estaba listo así que la dejo por unos momentos mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y se bajaba el bóxer, Sarada se puso un poco nerviosa pero ya quería que el empezara pero el ya la había echo sentir asi que ahora le tacaba a ella, no sabia muy bien lo que iba a hacer pero nada perdía con intentarlo, se bajo del escritorio y sin previo aviso tomo el miembro del Hokage y lo llevo a su boca_

 _Naruto gemía, era la primera vez que le hacían el sexo oral, con sus manos acariciaba la melena de Sarada. Mientras ella lamia ese tan más grande pene, y con sus manos lo masturbaba, Naruto ya sentía que se iba a venir así que levanto la mirada de su amante y la beso la puso en su escritorio y abrió las piernas y con sumo cuidado empezó a penetrarla. Sarada sentía dolor pero a la vez un gran placer, el miembro de Naruto sintió como un líquido rojo emanaba de la intimidad de la Uchiha_

 _Los gemidos se escuchaban en toda la oficina, el dolor de Sarada ya había pasado así que ahora sentía un enorme placer cada movimiento del Uzumaki era lo mejor que le podía pasar._

 _El reloj marco casi la una de la mañana, un arrepentido Naruto se encontraba mirando la cuidad, ya estaba vestido_

—" _que estupidez es la que acabo de hacer"— se golpeo mentalmente. En la parte de atrás Sarada se vestíajamás se había sentido tan feliz, su sueño se había echo realidad y era perder la virginidad con su ser amado—"ahora con que cara poder ver a Sakura-chan, a Sasuke como demonios voy a seguir vivo si tuve sexo con su amada hija de solo catorce años, mis hijos mi_ _Hinata_ _he roto una promesa de serle fiel lo jure ante el altar de serle fiel y ahora"— volteo a ver la foto que colgaba en la pared—"papá tu que harías"_

 _Ya estaba vestida y se acerco a Naruto_

— _Naruto-kun— le susurro Sarada_

— _lo mismo que se lo dije a Boruto te lo digo a ti— le contesto de una manera terrible el pelirrubio a la Uchiha algo que Sarada se sintió un poco incomoda— estando en esta oficina llámame, Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama o lord Hokage— le contesto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta— ahora retírate— Sarada tomo su mochila y salió de la oficina con un poco de sorpresa y tristeza_

 _La obscuridad , caminaba por esas obscuras calles, se recargo a un poste, sus lagrimas cayeron hasta el piso, sus manos temblaban y su labio inferior temblaba y mordiendo sus labios trataba de ocultar sus lamentos y sollozos que salían de su recién corazón roto….._

 _ **Fin flash back**_

—Naruto yo te conozco y se muy bien que la detendrás— le dijo Shikamaru mientras le pasaba papeles— _además que cuando te enteres de que esta embarazada se que no lo pensaras ni dos veces—_ pensó Shikamaru— y no la dejaras ir

—pues que crees Shikamaru en esta ocasión no dejare llevar por mis impulsos— dijo Naruto algo irritado ya que se estaba cansando de la situación— ¿no entiendes?, tiene la misma edad que mi hijo, es hija de mis amigos y además estoy casado

— ¡Vaya que considerado eres!— le dijo con ironía Shikamaru— eso hubieras pensado antes de llevártela a la cama, ahora te preocupa el que dirán tus amigos ¡tu familia!, después de que la dejaste e…

—cállate Shikamaru— le grito el Uzumaki a su vez que el sonido de un puño contra el escritorio— si ya se soy un idiota por hacerle esto pero tu no entiendes mis motivos

—Pues como los voy a entender— dijo Shikamaru con una ironía—además ni me haz dicho el por que la terminaste solo un día llegaste y me dijiste que ya estabas cansado de esa relación clandestina y hasta hace ayer me entere que hace una semana la terminaste— le contesto con reproche

—la termine por que ya no quiero hacerlas sufrir a mis dos mujeres y a Sarada—respondió Naruto mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el cuadro que tenia la foto del cuarto Hokage— Hinata y Himawari ya se dieron cuenta de que actuó diferente, y a Sarada ya la he hecho sufrir demasiado no sabes cuantas veces ha llorado por mi, y también por que en parte me canse de mentales a todos, ahora que mi relación con Sarada acabo solo deseo que ella encuentre a un buen hombre, que esa relación no sea prohibida como la que tuvimos ella y yo y se comprometa a estar con ella para siempre— una persona que se encontraba atrás de la puerta salió corriendo lleno de ira, algo que no notaron los dos hombres— es algo difícil de entender

 _ **Conmigo no habrá una historia que termine diferente**_

 _ **Lo siento pero es que yo cito lo que siente**_

 _ **(Mientes) noto los te amo entre tus dientes**_

—Naruto yo lo veo muy difícil que ella en verdad lo encuentre— dijo Shikamaru mientras retomaba su postura de siempre— ¿crees que ella en lo encuentre?

—Si lo hará— le aseguro Naruto—los tres sabemos que jamás habar una relación seria— y así se paro de su asiento— ella y yo sabemos que jamás dejaría a mis hijos ni a mi Hinata por ella

—Naruto yo poniéndome en tu lugar— le dijo Shikamaru mientras caminaba hacia la puerta— jamás me metería con Chouchou para después dejarla— no termino la oración cuando se salió de la oficina.

Naruto se quedo pensativo por unos momentos se levanto de su silla y con unas posiciones de manos se desapareció.

En ese bosque alejado de toda civilización apareció Naruto

 _ **Flash back**_

— _Oye Naruto-kun por que me vendas los ojos— se quejo una muy sonrojada pelinegra que la cual llevaba sus ojos tapados por una venda en esa solitaria banca_

— _En unos momentos los sabrás— dijo Naruto mientras con unas posiciones de manos creaba un jutsu y abrazo a la Uchiha— listo te los puedes quitar_

 _A lo cual Sarada quito la venda de sus ojos y se quedo fascinada al ver tan más lindo lugar_

— _Es hermoso— dijo mientras sus sonrojadas mejillas eran empapadas por algunas lagrimas. La banca ya no estaba ahora se encontraban en una bella cabaña—gracias amor— mientras se abrazaba de su cuello y le daba un dulce beso_

— _En esta pequeña cabaña podemos pasarla muy bien— le susurro Naruto al oído—estrenamos la habitación—mientras mordía el oído de la Uchiha, mientras que Sarada en un brinco se colgó de Naruto y con sus piernas se aferro a las caderas del hombre_

— _Será un placer amor— mientras lo besaba del cuello y Naruto camino hacia la habitación y cerro la puerta_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 _ **(Sientes) como se olvidaron los instantes**_

 _ **Cada vez estamos más distantes**_

 _ **Des-ten-di**_

 _ **La cama donde tantas veces**_

 _ **Nuestros cuerpos amanecen sin ropa**_

Llego a la cabaña y camino hacia esa habitación. En las paredes estaban grabadas tantas escenas donde tantas veces dos cuerpos se entregaban mutuamente

— _mi pequeña lo siento cada vez estábamos mas distantes, cuantas veces me olvide de ti—_ se dijo a si mismo Naruto mientras se recostaba en esa cómoda cama que el cual estaban tendidas con unas bellas cobijas lilas y almohadas de corazón

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Estaba listo para salir hoy era el día perfecto para irse con la Uchiha pero se tenia que apresurar ya que estaba empezando a medio chispear, ya llevaban dos años de ser amantes aunque claro no había dejado de tener sexo con su esposa Hinata._

— _Naruto-kun— una suave voz se escucho que la cual salía del baño que la cual pertenecía de una mujer peliazul que la cual vestía con un kimono_

— _Hinata— dijo Naruto feliz, tanto que se olvido de que había una pelinegra esperándolo— ¿Qué sucede mi reina?_

— _¿Tienes algo pendiente que hacer?— preguntó Hinata toda sonrojada_

— _no para nada Hinata— le respondió Naruto con su típica sonrisa, después de todo su Hinata estaba primero que nadie .a lo cual Hinata estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, y se desabrocho el kimono y lo dejo caer al suelo mientras su sonrojo se hacia aun mas terrible. Naruto se quedo en shock no es que fuera la primera vez que la viera así, pero…. Con su forma de actuar la hacía ver muy dulce y tierna_

— _N-Naruto-kun s-se q-que t-te h-he descui-dado demasiado— mientras caminaba hacia el y le quitaba la camisa, ahora la Uzumaki aprovecharía ya que no estaban sus hijos— así que hoy te pagare de contado— Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y la beso y así ambos cayeron a la cama. Mientras en otro punto, una pelinegra era empapada por la lluvia esperando a su amado_

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

En esa habitación de esa cabaña se podía sentir en cada rincón cada beso cada caricia que alguna vez el y su Uchiha tuvieron. La cama donde mas de una vez después de ambos desquitarse de su estrés y deseodescansaban unos momentos para que cada quien volviera a su muy aburrida vida. Se levanto de esa cama, camino hacia la sala donde a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba una cantina en donde había pequeñas botellas de sake y tequila, sintió nostalgia ya que mas de una vez Sarada y el tomaban hasta perder la razón para después irse a la cama

 _ **Ycomprendí que no era**_

 _ **Un vicio la costumbre de besar tu boca**_

 _ **Hoy cada quien lo que le toca**_

 _ **Y me toca a mí asimilar entre estas copas**_

 _ **Que te perdí**_

Llevaba apenas tres copas de sake y ya sentía los efectos del mismo, Naruto estaba sentado en la cantina mientras se serbia la cuarta copa

—Ahora comprendo que estoy acostumbrado a besar tu boca— dijo Naruto mientras su mundo se nublaba por causa del alcohol— ya se que me he comportado como un vil estúpido y ahora esto es lo que me toca, tu a lo mejor cuando te vayas de aquí te olvides de mi pero yo de ti. Jamás por que eres mi pequeña, ahora se que ya es tarde pero me he dado cuenta que te amo y que te necesito— ya estaba aun mas mareado mientras le hablaba a la nada—¡TE AMOOOO SARADA UCHIHA!—grito a los cuatro vientos aunque el sabia que ya era tarde que Sarada se iba mañana— ahora me doy cuenta que perdí tu amor

Salió de la cabaña estaba mas que ebrio mientras en sus manos llevaba la ultima botella de sake y le daba el ultimo trago, tiro el bote de sake en sus manos junto una enorme cantidad de chakra sus lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos azules

— ¡Futton rasen shuriken!— grito mientras aventaba dicho jutsu contra la cabaña

— _oye amor— una linda vos se escucho que iba entrando a la habitación llevaba puesta su camiseta— ya esta listo el desayuno— mientras le dejaba una gran bandeja de comida y le daba un tierno beso_

— _Gracias— dijo sin ánimos Naruto al ver la comida no pudo sentirse mas asqueado—Sarada sabes que odio las verduras— le contesto de una cruel manera a lo cual hizo sentir mal a Sarada— no tengo hambre y ya dame mi camisa que ya me tengo que ir_

 _Sarada vio como Naruto dejo la bandeja de comida a una orilla de la cama y al momento en que el se paro se callo la bandeja dejando así como resultado toda la comida esparcida por el piso, ese día ella se había levantado mucho mas temprano para darle esa deliciosa comida así que también su esfuerzo estaba esparcido por el piso_

El sonido de puños de madera siendo destruidos era todo lo que se escuchaba. El cilindro de gas sufrió daño así que con el jutsu de Naruto se creo un pequeño incendio sobre las maderas que hasta hace unos segundos era su nido de amor

—Sarada tu vas a iniciar una nueva vida— dijo Naruto mientras poco a poco el incendio se hacia mas grande— y yo continuare con la míaasí que es mejor arrancar las cosas de raíz— se dio la media vuelta y con su jutsu se tele transporto hacia su oficina de nuevo — ya te dejare ir Uchiha Sarada

 **Entendí que todo este tiempo contigo**

 **No supe hacerte ver que todo lo que hice**

 **Fue solo perderte y no cuide**

Despertó, unos astutos ojos negros miraron hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación y vio listas sus tres maletas, acaricio su vientre mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Jamás el tiempo se le había hecho eterno, los tres minutos que marcaba en esa caja se hicieron horas. En sus manos sosteníauna tés de embarazo hasta que al fin marco el resultado "||" fue lo que marco esa tés_

—" _estoy embarazada"— pensó la Uchiha, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y entraba en un estado de shock mientras que con dos temblorosas manos abrazo su aun vientre plano_

 _ **Flash back**_

— ¡Sarada te buscan!— el grito de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto y se puso sus gafas y bajo las escaleras aun vestía su pijama. Al llegar a la puerta se topo con una mirada azul se detuvo de golpe ya que se puso un poco nerviosa, frente a ella estaba el hermano de su hijo Boruto Uzumaki 

— ¿Sarada cuando te iras?— pregunto el Uzumaki mientras trataba de ocultar su mirada de enojo hacia la pelinegra. Mientras que esta se sonrojo un poco ya que sentía como la Boruto la miraba

—Hoy en la noche— respondió con dificultad la Uchiha y así oculto su mirada en su largo fleco, mientras que un muy pequeño dolor se sintió en su cadera y hay entendió que debía estar tranquila ya que todo lo sentía el bebe

—mm ya veo— respondió el Uzumaki mientras trataba de controlarse—¿Sarada podemos ir a caminar?— mientras su mirada se tornaba seria algo que incomodo aun mas a la Uchiha

—Si claro— respondió la Uchiha mientras mordía su labio ya que con eso del embarazo y todo lo que ya había pasado sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar— nomas deja voy y me cambio— y así el Uzumaki asintió y Saradasubía las escaleras. Mientras que Boruto sintió como de nuevo ardía de la rabia y del coraje

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Boruto llego a la oficina del Hokage, iba a ir a hablar con su estúpido padre ¿Qué demonios se creía? Llegaba a altas horas de la noche, incluso mas de una ocasión oliendo a cigarros y alcohol e incluso ni llegaba a dormir. Y ya desde hace una semana mandaba a todos a la mierda, salía desde temprano a la oficina y llegaba a su despacho y ya de hay no salía._

 _Su madre era la que mas le afectaba, ya que hoy mientras desayunaban se agarro llorando y les había dicho a el y a Himawari que le dolía en el alma que su esposo este cambiando de actitud_

 _Al llegar a la oficina estaba listo para entrar pero se detuvo al escuchar que hablaban tanto Shikamaru como a su padre_

— _detenla no te lo diré todo pero te puedo asegurar que te arrepentirás— se escucho una voz que el conocía a la perfección. Presto un poco de atención ya que eso había llamado su atención_

— _sea lo que sea, no la detendré Shikamaru no te das cuenta de todo lo que hice sufrir no la merezco— la voz de su padre lo dejo pensado_

—" _de que demonios habla"— pensó Boruto mientras se ponía a un lado del marco de la puerta— "a quien se refiere"_

— _Naruto yo te conozco y se muy bien que la detendrás— la voz del consejero lo volvió a la realidad—y no la dejaras ir_

— _pues que crees Shikamaru en esta ocasión no dejare llevar por mis impulsos— la voz de Naruto volvió a resonar en la mente del rubio jr— ¿no entiendes?, tiene la misma edad que mi hijo, es hija de mis amigos y además estoy casado_

 _El mundo de Boruto entro en shock, no había duda alguna su padre tenia una_ _amante_ _y lo peor del caso era que el la conocía a la perfección y era_ _Uchiha Sarada,_ _retrocedió unos pasos. No lo podía creer su padre era capaz de meterse con casi niñas, a los pocos segundos le entro una enorme tristeza_

— _¡Vaya que considerado eres!— la voz de ironía de Shikamaru lo volvió a la realidad— eso hubieras pensado antes de llevártela a la cama, ahora te preocupa el que dirán tus amigos ¡tu familia!, después de que la dejaste e…_

— _cállate Shikamaru— la voz de su padre acompañado del sonido de un puño contra el escritorio— si ya se soy un idiota por hacerle esto pero tu no entiendes mis motivos— por primera vez escuchar esa voz lo llenaba de rabia apretó sus puños y retrocedió unos pasos mas_

— _Pues como los voy a entender— dijo Shikamaru con una ironía—además ni me haz dicho el por que la terminaste solo un día llegaste y me dijiste que ya estabas cansado de esa relación clandestina y hasta hace ayer me entere que hace una semana la terminaste— le contesto con reproche_

— _la termine por que ya no quiero hacerlas sufrir a mis dos mujeres y a Sarada—respondió Naruto, algo que lleno aun mas de coraje al rubio jr. Que hipócrita era — Hinata y Himawari ya se dieron cuenta de que actuó diferente, y a Sarada ya la he hecho sufrir demasiado no sabes cuantas veces ha llorado por mi, y también por que de mi parte me canse de mentirles a todos, ahora que mi relación con Sarada acabo solo deseo que ella encuentre a un buen hombre, que esa relación no sea prohibida como la que tuvimos ella y yo y se comprometa a estar con ella para siempre— Boruto salió corriendo trataba de mil maneras de controlarse, algo tenia mas que presente esos dos pendejos se la pagaran muy caro._

 _ **Fin flash back**_

—Ya estoy lista— la voz de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos, la miro por unos momentos mientras salía de la casa

—Vámonos— dijo Boruto mientras la guiaba, se comportaba de una manera fría. Sarada lo seguía— _no lo puedo creer viejo que hayas sido capas de hacerle esto a tío Sasuke, a mi madre—_ pensó lleno de coraje

Sarada estaba en otro rollo, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido hace una semana, según ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta acariciaba su panza en busca de valor, de valor al saber que frente a ella estaba al que quiso por un tiempo, su compañero de equipo, el hijo de su amante, y hermano de su hijo.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Sintió como su corazón era pisoteado por el hombre que tenia en frente, sus manos temblaban y su equilibrio se debilitaba su mirada se nublo por unos segundos. Pero un pequeño dolor la volvió a la realidad_

— _Entonces— dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de esquivar a toda costa la mirada azul y cruel de Naruto— solo me utilizaste— dijo en casi un susurro. Su ilusión de que Naruto y ella cuidaran de ese bebe que crecía en sus entrañas aunque fuera de contrabando se desvanecieron como la pólvora, aunque no sabia por que era tan estúpida si el mas de una vez la humillo y todavía seguía con el, le serbia para lo que el quería_

— _Si claro que si— la voz fría del Uzumaki hizo que Sarada derramara mas lagrimas. Si cada palabra del Uzumaki fuera una puñalada para la Uchiha ella ya estaría destazada, sus palabras dolían mas que mil cuchillas clavadas en su ser— grábatelo Uchiha— le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano a lo cual Sarada se sintió vulnerable y a un zangoloteo de la fuerza de Naruto la tumbo al piso y ella solo cerro los ojos— eres mi juguete y eres solo mía y te puedo tener cuando yo quiera— y asísoltó a Sarada y ella seguía en el piso mientras sollozaba y se lamentaba. Mientras que a Naruto le dolía mucho saber que se comportaba como todo un animal pero era necesario para ya acabar con esa relación — jajá te vez ridícula asípárate guarda la poca dignidad que te queda— la pelinegra se tapaba los oídos para así dejar de sentirse así de humillada y mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos— recuerda eres una zorra que se metió conmigo y grábate esto tu eres otra mas de mi lista de mujeres que he metido a la cama— le dolía la cabeza sintió como algo se reflejaba en sus ojos y miro con oídio al Hokage y este se quedo en shock— vaya el mangekyosharingan— y una bofetada choco contra la mejilla del Hokage algo que lo dejo en shock_

— _Grábate esto— le grito llena de odio la Uchiha— esta será la ultima vez que me haces esto así que muévete llévame a Konoha y espero no volverte a ver en mi vida, y cuando ya ponga el primer pie en Konoha saldremos de tu vida…_

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

—Sarada— la voz de su "amigo" la saco de sus pensamientos, y no supo ni en que momento pero ambos se encontraban en un bosque

 **Y ahora que te vas**

 **Me torturan las veces que te mentí**

 **Ya se que te perdí**

—¿umh?— respondió al sentirse sacada de onda

—ya se toda la verdad— le respondió el Uzumaki mientras le daba la espalda, pero su voz parecía llena de coraje. Los latidos del corazón de la pelinegra se detuvieron por milésimas se segundos

—A que te refieres— dijo mientras toco su panza para tomar un poco de valor

—Que tu y mi padre son amantes— le respondió mientras la volteaba a ver, Sarada ya no iba a soportar mucho sus pernas se debilitaban sus ojos se hundían en lagrimas—y además por como te tocabas el vientre, estas embarazada de mi padre— le dijo Boruto mientras le dedicaba una mirada de lastima y de odio. Ya no lo soporto sus piernas perdieron su fuerza y se dejo caer de rodillas, llevo ambas manos a su cara tratando así de tapar su vergüenza y a la vez trataba de callar mas de un lamento que venia de su corazón roto y el dolor y felicidad de ser madre— entonces es verdad— Boruto apretó sus puños y sus facciones de endurecieron — _ese estúpido viejo me las pagara_

—Yo, yo— decía entre sollozos una pelinegra, y Boruto trataba de hacer como si no oyera ya que es lo que menos quería escuchar su voz. A la vez que se controlaba ya que seria capaz de matarlos a ambos

—ya no llores por un hombre te vez ridícula— le respondió de la manera mas fría el Uzumaki— suerte en tu viaje, cuida de ese bebe que de una ves te advierto de mi parte jamás esperes que lo llame "hermano"— dijo con asco la ultima palabra— cuídalo después de todo es ultimo recuerdo de esa relación que tu y mi padre tuvieron, suerte en todo y espero no volverte a ver nunca. Hasta nunca Sarada Uchiha

—l-l-lo si-en-to— dijo en un susurro mientras levantaba su vista y se dio cuenta que una melena rubia se desaparecía entre esa densa obscuridad. Y así volvió a llorar a llanto abierto mientras se tocaba la panza, ahora su mejor amigo lo odiaba y con justa razón— l-lo s-siento B-Boruto

 **Y ahora que te vas**

 **Me torturan las veces que te mentí**

 **Ya se que te perdí y que brillo que había en tus ojos yo lo apague y que soy el culpable**

 **De un corazón roto que marchite**

La aldea ya se encontraba de noche…..

— _Hoy mi pequeña se va—_ pensó mientras sintió como su corazón se sentía vacío de nuevo y por su mejilla rodo una lagrima. El sonido de la puerta que se abrió lo saco de sus pensamientos— Boruto— dijo sorprendido y en unas milésimas un puño había chocado contra la mejilla del mayor— ¿Qué demonios?— dijo con una suma sorpresa al ver como la mirada de su hijo reflejaba deseos de venganza

— ¡eres un viejo rabo verde, infiel de mierda— le grito mientras otro golpe se dirigía contra el Hokage que el ya pudo esquivar—¡como se te ocurre meterte con una niña de 18 años!— mientras que Naruto se paraba para tratar de poner en paz a su hijo—¡serle infiel a mi madre!

— ¡¿de que demonios hablas!?— trato de fingir pero eso aumento aun mas la furia del Uzumaki menor

—a mi no me haces pendejo se muy bien que tu y Sarada son amantes— le grito el Uzumaki menor algo que dejo sin palabras a Naruto ¿Cómo demonios se entero?— y de una vez te advierto, si tu y esa siguen juntos te matare junto a ellos— y asísalió de la oficina pero no sin antes aventar una silla. Dejando pensativo a Naruto ¿a que se refería con ellos?

 **Y ahora que te vas no me atrevo**

 **A decir que te quedes aquí**

 **No te merezco aquí**

" _pasajeros con destino a Kumogakure favor de abordar por la puerta dos"_

—Mamá papá ya es hora— respondió la Uchiha mientras ocultaba su mirada con su cabello y así se colgó su mochila y su padre le pasaba una maleta

—Hija te vamos a extrañar— le respondió con lagrimas en los ojos de la Uchiha rosa mientras le acariciaba la cara y después la abrazaba— cuídate mi cielo

—claro que si madre— le dijo Sarada mientras también sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos. No sabia por que pero desde hace una semana que despertó su nuevo sharingan le provocaba uno que otro dolor de cabeza y gracias a tanto llorar le ardían sus ojos

—Adiós Sarada— le dijo igual que frio su padre pero lo abrazo. Aunque no lo desmostara le dolía en el alma despedirse de su hija

—Adiós— dijo mientras rompía el abrazo con su padre. Camino hacia esa entrada no volteo hacia atrás para nada simplemente continuo, dejo que los empleados se encargaran de sus maletas y así abordo el tren— _adiós Naruto-kun_ — y así el tren arranco— _cuidare de nuestro hijo, aunque de tu parte no pero de la mía, fue concedido con mucho amor y es el fruto del gran amor que te tengo…_

 _ **0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Hasta aquí este capitulo**_

 _ **Sinceramente no era mi intención dividirlo en dos. Pero tristemente estaba muy largo así que hasta el otro capitulo sabrán el desenlace de esta historia, si ya se me h dado cuenta que esta pareja es muy polémica, hay unos que la apoyan hasta el final y hay otros que la detestan pero yo solo escribo lo que se me ocurre**_

 _El llanto de un bebe se escuchaba en medio del parque la madre de ese bebe había corrido detrás de esos tres hombres_

— _que demonios pasa aquí….._

 _ **También decirles que no soy nada buena escribiendo lemon ya que este es el primer lemon que escribo asi que lo siento si no es lo que esperaban.**_

 _ **26/06/16**_


	2. Chapter 2 final

**No te merezco—Melodico ft C-kan (parte 2)**

 **Hola a todos lo prometido es deuda y con esto finalizo esta historia que no saben cuanto me ha gustado escribir gracias por sus RR no saben como me gusta leer sus comentarios así que esperando que les guste llegare al clímax de esta historia**

 **Advertencia** _ **muerte de un personaje, formas diferentes de actuar de los personajes**_

 **Recalcar que nada de lo que utilice aquí es mío**

 **La canción le pertenece a C-kan y Melodico**

 **Y los personajes a Masashi Kishimoto**

—Diálogos—

 _Pensamientos o flash back_

 **Parte de la canción cantada por Melodico**

 _ **Parte de la canción cantada por C-kan**_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Me he pasado ya mil noches sin entender**

 **Por que te deje partir si no te deje de querer**

 **Varios meses después…..**

Los Uchiha se la pasaban día y noche, preocupados no sabían nada de su hija desde el día que se marcho de Konoha para irse a Kumogakure.

Boruto no le hablaba de su padre, desde el día que ambos se enfrentaron el se cambio de casa. Solo iba a visitar a su madre y a su hermana cuando sabia que no se encontraba su padre en casa.

El matrimonio Uzumaki se encontraba muy fracturado, Naruto llegaba ebrio todas las noches y cuando llegaba se encerraba en su oficina de hay no salía en toda la noche. Hinata estaba muy decaída y al punto de casi sufrir una depresión tras sentir como su esposo poco a poco se alejaba de ella y saber que sus esfuerzos por rescatar su matrimonio se iban al infierno.

— _Ya han pasado ocho meses mi pequeña—_ pensó el Uzumaki mientras se tomaba una copa de sake. Se encontraba algo ebrio— _me he reprochado desde ese día por que no me di cuenta antes de mis sentimientos y así no dejarte ir…..no si me di cuenta pero ¿Por qué te deje ir?_

 **Después de un rato…..**

Eran las doce de la noche, desde el día que se fue Sarada, Naruto incluso se había alejado de su familia y respondía de mala manera a las personas de su nación, el papeleo se había juntado de manera sorprendente ya no cuidaba de su trabajo igual que hace meses. En la oficina de hokage Naruto estaba ya mas ebrio, la puerta de la oficina se abrió algo que Naruto ignoro

—Querido— la voz de esa mujer que llegaba a la oficina— ya dime que te sucede— dijo de manera desesperada la Uzumaki, ya que incluso ella ya se notaba diferente. Como que ya casi no comía y se la pasaba llorando por los rechazos de su esposo

—Nada déjame solo— respondió de mala manera el hokage mientras se serbia otra copa de sake, a lo cual Hinata soltó mas de una lagrima

—Naruto-kun— dijo Hinata mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas— ¿por que?— algo que al parecer fastidiaba al hokage—dime, ¿que te sucede? No llegas seguido a casa, te la pasas todo el día aquí y cuando llegas me hablas de mala manera y no sales del despacho

—déjame solo— se dispuso a contestar el pelirrubio— son mis asuntos

—Entiendo— respondió mientras salía de la oficina, ella entendió que en ese momento Naruto estaba ebrio así que no entendería razones. Al estar afuera de la oficina, se dejo caer mientras cubría su rostro y controlaba sus sollozos— _¿Por qué? ¿en que falle?—_ se dijo a si misma mientras se paraba y seguir con su camino

 **y el abismo se apodera de todo mi ser**

 **Por que lo peor que hice fue dejarme perder**

 **Y llegaste de la nada a convertirte en todo mi ser**

 **Y yo (no te merezco aquí)**

— _te deje ir por lo estúpido que soy no importa cuantas veces me disculpe—_ y así saco de su cajón un poco de dinero— _lo mas seguro es que a estas etapas de la vida tu ya estés feliz en las manos de otro hombre_ — se paro aun tambaleándose por lo ebrio que ya se encontraba, pero ahora estaba mas decidido que nunca, el hecho de pensar que su pequeña se encuentre con otro hombre lo llenaba de rabia y de coraje— no me importa nada mi pequeña tu volverás a ser mía…..

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Otro día cansado en la oficina para el hokage, no había nada que lo llenaba de placer que volver a verse como cada semana con esa bella pelinegra_

— _amor— una voz tan mas bella para el hokage llamo su atención, la miro de reojo y vio que solo vestía con su camisa y al llegar junto al rubio, la pelinegra comenzó a masajear los hombros de ese hombre— ya se la oficina esta que te mata— mientras lo besaba en el cuello, a lo que el séptimo acaricio su mano_

— _mi pequeña no se que haría sin ti_ _— mientras la besaba_

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

.

.

El llanto de un bebe resonaba en esa habitación de ese estrecho apartamento, en el interior se podía apreciar toda una decoración para bebe, todo basado en color rosa, peluches, un moisés, una cuna, un ropero lleno de ropa, en la cuna una bella bebe recién nacida lloraba pidiendo de comer y atención, sus ojos ya estaban abiertos y eran negros, un cabello rubio y aun estaba rojita por el parto, tenia dos bigotes en cada mejilla, vestía un mameluco color rosa con un osito en el pecho de color café

—ya, ya Harumi— decía esa mujer que hasta hace unos segundos entro en esa habitación, mientras la cargaba con sumo cuidado. La mujer era pelinegra y su cabello era lacio y le llegaba por debajo de la cadera llevaba unos lentes y se veía plana de su vientre ya que estaba fajada, apenas hoy había sido dada de alta, apenas llevaba un día de aliviada. Su parto fue prematuro de 8 meses dos semanas. Después de unos minutos de nuevo esa bella bebe estaba dormida.

A pesar de los meses esa joven mujer de solo 19 años aun no podía olvidar al padre de su bebe he incluso aun lloraba por las noches

—Naruto-kun— y así una lagrima rodo por esas mejillas algo pálidas por la sangre perdida en el parto—ojala la vieras— y así acaricio la manita de su hija de su Harumi, Harumi Uchiha—es simplemente hermosa, mira esta bien esta completita sanita y es totalmente hermosa— y así trataba de ahogar mas de un sollozo que venia de una extraña mescla de emociones—es tuya y mía— y así la abrazo de una manera protectora y a la vez como ocultándola— no se como sacarla delante— empezaba otro nuevo problema para Uchiha— yo sola no poder, por que me dejaste sola, es tuya y mía es de los dos. ¡Necesito de ti!, me duele saber que tu ni sabes que ella existe— abrazaba de manera desesperada a su hija. Ahora tenía un gran problema su enfermedad post parto.

 **Es que tú llegaste cuando me encontraba solo**

 **Y sabes que te quise**

 **Aunque lo hice a mi modo**

Naruto gracias a su puesto pudo abordar un tren a la cuidad de Kumogakure en cuanto llego a la estación de tren, en su oficina dejo una nota donde le explicaba a Shikamaru la situación. Eran las dos de la mañana y el tren había salido a la una de la mañana y se hacían seis horas en tren y 5 días caminando

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Las 12 de la noche marcaba el reloj y aun el hokage seguía trabajando._

— _Adelante— dijo el rubio al escuchar que tocaban la puerta la cual se abrió dejando así a una joven de cabello negro_

— _Buenas madrugadas amor— mientras lo besaba a lo que Naruto no le correspondió algo que le callo como una cubetada de agua fría ala pelinegra— dime ¿por cuanto tiempo vas a estar aquí?_

— _Cuanto tiempo sea necesario— dijo Naruto mientras seguía trabajando_

— _también venia para decirte que si estas estresado aquí estoy yo—le susurro al oído mientras lo mordía_

— _Sarada ahora no tengo ganas— le dijo el séptimo mientras la quitaba_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

— _mi pequeña, si hay algo que te tengo que agradecer es el hecho que tu has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y lo siento que en ese tiempo no sabia lo que valías y saber que te quise a mi estúpido modo—_ pensó el hokage al ver el paisaje del tren que poco a poco se alejaba de la cuidad de konoha.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

—Sasuke-kun— se escucho la voz de una mujer de cabello rosa que la cual llevaba una maleta— vamos a comprar los boletos— el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Después de no saber por meses de su hija, Sakura y Sasuke decidieron ir a buscarla

—si vamos Sakura— dijo el hombre pelinegro mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraban las operadoras de los boletos de tren

—Buenos días— dijo la empleada que la cual escribía en su computadora mientras volteaba a ver al matrimonio— ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

—Las salidas para Kumogakure— dijo Sakura, a lo que la mujer que no pasaba de veinticinco años. La empleada revisaba en su computadora las salidas

—solo hay dos salidas por día, uno a las ocho de la mañana que en la capital de Kumogakure llegarían a las dos de la tarde, pero solo hay un asiento disponible, y la otra y la ultima salida es a las tres de la tarde y llegaría a su destino a las nueve de la noche— dijo la joven empleada

—Sasuke-kun no importa nos vamos el de las tres, de todos modos no tengo tanta prisa de ver a mi hija— dijo la Uchiha a lo que el hombre asintió— quiero dos boletos para el de las tres de la tarde

—Si entendido— la trabajadora del lugar mientras escribía y les cobraba a los Uchiha— la salida será a las tres de la tarde en el vagón 2 los asientos son el 34 y 35, les recomiendo que estén aquí media hora antes gracias por su preferencia.

El matrimonio camino hacia la salida

—querido entonces mejor nos vamos a la casa— dijo Sakura

—Si— respondió el Uchiha a lo que ambos caminaron a la casa.

 **En la oficina del hokage…..**

El Uzumaki menor ya se le había bajado el coraje, por que el aseguraba que su padre y su ex compañera ya no se hablaban, pero no del todo había perdonado a su padre. Himawari le había dicho que su padre cambio de manera sorprendente así que hoy iba a hablar con el. Llego toco la puerta pero nadie respondió así que mejor entro se sorprendió al ver que estaba vacía la oficina, ya que su padre llegaba desde las cinco de la mañana, pero algo capto su atención así que lo tomo un papel que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, acompañado de dos botellas de sake

 _ **Shikamaru….**_

 _ **Lo siento pero me fui y Kumogakure, tengo que recuperarla a toda costa así que te dejo encargada la aldea en mi ausencia**_

 _ **Atte. Uzumaki Naruto**_

Boruto apretó el papel

— _Eso jamás lo voy a permitir—_ pensó y así salió corriendo de la oficina tirando el papel, el reloj marcaba las siete veintiuno de la mañana— _ese estúpido viejo y esa no se deben de ver por nada del mundo— pensó,_ le llenaba de coraje el hecho de que nuevo estuvieran juntos. Y mas si la Uchiha a lo mejor y ya tenia al bebe que esperaba— _aunque los tenga que matar…..pero ustedes jamás volverán a estar juntos—_ sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente a la estación de tren, llego con la trabajadora— cual es la próxima salida a Kumogakure— llego el hijo del hokage y de mala manera le había dicho a la mujer que nada tenia que ver con sus problemas

—A las ocho ósea dentro de 15 minutos— respondió la mujer mientras trataba de esconder su coraje, si que ese niñato se sentía la gran cosa

—Deme lo más rápido posible un boleto— dijo Boruto y así saco su tarjeta de crédito

—Si— dijo la joven trabajadora y en cuestión de segundos le dio el ultimo boleto que quedaba para esos rumbos, paso la tarjeta y se la dio, sello unos papeles—aquí tiene gra….— no la dejo terminar por que Boruto en cuanto le dieron la tarjeta salió corriendo hacia la puerta que marcaba el boleto— que presumido, se cree mucho por que es el hijo del hokage— dijo con ironía la trabajadora mientras regresaba a su trabajo

Boruto corrió hasta que llego hacia donde estaba el tren

—Joven ocupa que le acomode sus maletas— dijo otro trabajador que estaba en la cajuela del tren

—No…que no ves que no traigo maletas— dijo Boruto ya que estaba furioso y desesperado— mejor déjeme subir al tren y ya arranque

—joven el tren sale a las ocho y son las siete cincuenta— dijo el trabajador mientras tomaba el boleto del uzumaki—que tenga buen viaje— dijo el trabajador ya molesto por la forma de actuar del hijo del héroe del mundo. Boruto abordo el tren y se sentó en el asiento que le correspondía

— _viejo, Sarada pagaran caro por haberse burado de mi…y de mi madre_ — pensó el uzumaki mientras apretaba los puños.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una joven pelinegra le daba de comer a su nena de apenas dos días de nacida, no sabía por que pero tenía un mal presentimiento, una vez que vio que su nena estaba dormida la dejo en su moisés

— ¿Qué es este sentir?— mientras tocaba su pecho y miraba atreves del balcón. Hoy iría a registrar a la pequeña para que así oficialmente se llame Harumi Uchiha, la cita seria a las cinco de la tarde para que la registre a su nombre. El llanto de su hija le llamo la atención y camino hacia ella para ver que tenia— ¿tu también lo sientes Harumi? — Mientras la cargaba y le limpiaba sus lágrimas y abrió sus ojos dejando ver así sus bellos ojos negros— no te preocupes aquí esta tu madre y te protegerá— pero aun sentía mucho miedo. No tenia trabajo, el dinero que se había ganado durante toda su vida se le había ido en su parto y en las cosas básicas para la niña, si trabajo unos meses y con ellos pudo rentar una casa, algo que agradecía era que había pagado un año de anticipo y apenas había cubierto 8 así que por unos meses podía respirar tranquila.

 **Estoy consiente de todo el daño que te hice**

 **Y aunque pueda disculparme**

 **Eso no hará que cicatrices**

 **Sé que tal ves no voy a recuperarte**

Naruto llevaba ya cinco horas en Kumogakure el reloj marcaba las una de la tarde y se la pasaba buscando como loco a la Uchiha, incluso preguntaba a las personas si sabia del paradero de la hija de su amigo Uchiha Sarada, lo que todos los aldeanos no le contestaban nada

— _¿Dónde estas mi pequeña?—_ dijo Naruto mientras caminaba por cada una de las calles de esa cuidad tal vez no tan tecnológica como konoha pero si tenia bastante tecnología— _no quería llegar a esto pero….—_ y así en sus ojos se marcaban unas marcas naranjas y sus ojos de azules cambiaban a naranjas— _todo sea para volver contigo_

 **0o0o0o0o**

En el tren, Boruto sentía que no llegaba aunque solo le faltaba una hora para llegar a Kumogakure

Su sentir era de dolor y rencor y en ese momento coraje, coraje de saber que su padre prefería mejor a sus putas que a su madre, que incluso antes que ellos sus hijos, dolor por lo que va a sufrir su madre y su hermanita al enterarse que su padre las dejo por una simple mujer y lo peor del caso la mejor amiga de su hermana e hija de la mejor amiga de su madre, rencor por que esa puta era su ex mejor amiga de equipo Uchiha Sarada 

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Sarada tenia a su nena en sus brazos, mientras estaba sentada sobre esa mesa banco que arrullaba a ambas y tocaron su puerta

—ya voy— dijo la Uchiha mientras dejaba a su hija en el moisés y se iba a abrir la puerta, al abrir la puerta entro en un shock terrible que apenas y pudo pronunciar una palabra—tu— dijo en un susurro mientras su corazón se estrujaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, tenia una extraña mescla de emociones felicidad, dolor, nostalgia y amor mucho amor, se lleno de valor para no abrazar a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella

—Mi pequeña— dijo en un susurro el hombre, su mirada torno un brillo que no se le veía en meses, al verla así tan linda e indefensa la abrazo a lo que la Uchiha se tenso y trato de zafarse de el, a lo que el hombre la atrajo mas a su pecho— tranquila no te voy a hacer nada— las lagrimas de Sarada mojaban la camiseta de Naruto mientras temblaba y con unas temblorosas manos se abrazo del hombre

— _Que idiota soy—_ se golpeo mentalmente la mujer, mientras escondía la su cara sobre el hombro del séptimo hokage— _me lastimaste te trate de odiar pero aun te amo…_

 **Pero aunque sea hoy quiero disculparme**

 **Quiero que sepas que no quise lastimarte**

 **Solo fue el miedo a no querer enamorarme**

 **Ahora que te perdí quiero recuperarte**

 **Aunque (no te merezco aquí)**

Se separaron del abrazo, Naruto le toco la cara a la Uchiha con ternura se dio cuenta que se le notaban los estragos de una depresión pero…..también de algo mas, su cara se encontraba pálida y con ojeras su cabello de tenerlo tan lindo y suelto lo toco, ahora estaba seco, como si no lo cuidara como hace meses que lo tocaba y le gustaba sentir. Toco sus labios y se encontraban secos.

Sarada sentía la mirada de Naruto sobre ella como la observaba, pero…..la manera que ahora la mira es totalmente diferente que la última vez que lo vio, no era de ese hombre que la miraba con lujuria y estrés. Ahora era llena de amor y de protección, sintió como una mano se dirigió a sus labios.

Noto cambios en su físico, sus pechos ahora se veían mucho mas grandes y bonitos estaba un poco mas caderona he incluso ya no tenia mucha cintura igual que hace meses, también en su forma de vestir, antes se ponía las cosas ajustadas a su cuerpo y ahora estaban muy holgadas, pero aun así estaba hermosa

—Mi pequeña— dijo Naruto pero sintió un golpe terrible en su mejilla que hizo que callera al suelo

—Idiota— dijo entre lágrimas llena de tristeza y coraje, miro su mano. Jamás creyó que lo golpearía pero no lo pudo evitar— no sabes como me haz lastimado….pero—sintió la necesidad de acariciarle el área donde lo había golpeado, se puso en el piso y cerro la puerta—aun así te amo con locura— y en eso Naruto tomo su mano y acaricio su cara

—estoy consiente del todo el daño que hice— le dijo el séptimo mientras la miraba a los ojos, la Uchiha sintió el sentimiento de culpa en esa mirada—y que tal vez si me disculpo jamás hará que cicatrices…y que mi objetivo era venir aquí y recuperarte pero…tal vez no lo hare— mientras que con su mano acaricio su cabello— se que me comporte como un idiota, que te hice llorar…..quiero que sepas que no era mi intención hacerte pasar por esto….solo temía enamorarme de ti….

Los ojos negros de la Uchiha no dejaban de fluir lágrimas, ella lo conocía y sabia que no mentía en verdad se estaba disculpando, jamás se había sentido tan feliz, pero a la vez su herida volvió a sangrar

—Ahora que te perdí quisiera recuperarte— dijo el séptimo de manera muy sincera y con tristeza y agachaba la mirada— aunque se que no te merezco…

—Naruto-kun— dijo la joven pero sintió una mano que acariciaba su pómulo

—yo soy el culpable de que el brillo que había en tus ojos se apagara— mientras se acercaba a sus labios y Sarada termino de romper la distancia y se besaron y ambos se terminaron de acostar en el piso, Sarada estaba aun en cuarentena así que rompió el beso ya que ella sabia excelentemente bien lo que iba a pasar

—Naruto-kun….lo siento pero no puedo— dijo Sarada mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a levantar a Naruto

—Em…lo entiendo— dijo Naruto desaminando, y levantaba la mirada y le regalaba una sonrisa— se que a lo mejor ya no quieres nada conmigo

A lo que la Uchiha solo sonrió

—No solo por 38 días no puede pasar nada— dijo Sarada algo que dejo con duda al séptimo— mira espérame— y en eso la Uchiha se metió a una de las habitaciones. Naruto estaba pensativo ¿Qué podría pasar en una mujer para que en 38 días no pase nada de nada?. En unos segundos la Uchiha salió, pero algo que lo dejo en shock. Era que la Uchiha venia con algo en sus brazos mientras sonreía, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

 _ **Ni a ti ni a todo el tiempo que desperdiciaste**_

 _ **Creyendo que yo era el indicado**_

 _ **Ojala que pueda venir alguien**_

 _ **Y enterrarme con besos en el pasado**_

Sarada llego hacia donde estaba el hokage y el bultito aun estaba tapado

—esta bebe, es tuya y mía— dijo Sarada lo destapaba, y Naruto sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegra al ver tan mas pequeño e indefenso ser, con su hombro limpio sus lagrimas—es igualita a ti ¿quieres cargarla?— a lo que Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos mientras las lagrimas no paraban de Salir de sus ojos, la pequeña niña abrió sus ojos dejando ver así unos bellos ojos negros acaso ¿eso era lo que le quería decir Shikamaru?, era hermosa, ese cabello que rea igualito al de el y esas marquitas, ni lo que sus hijos con Hinata habían sacado, eran sus tres marquitas en cada mejilla—es hermosa verdad

—Lo siento— dijo Naruto mientras sus lagrimas aun seguían en sus ojos— por hacerte esto, y por hacerte pasar por tanto cuando aun tenias a esta bebe tan hermosa en tus entrañas…se que jamás te hare olvidar todo esto, tu siempre me fuiste fiel….cuando yo estaba en konoha yo quería que me olvidaras..No quería aceptar que te amaba— y en eso una mano se apoyo en su hombro

—Todo eso ya es pasado— le respondió Sarada de una manera cariñosa mientras pasaba su mano por la cabecita de la bebe—ahora solo importa el presente y nuestro presente….es Harumi

—Mi pequeña— dijo Naruto mientras la besaba y le daba un tierno beso a su hija recién nacida en la frente, a lo que la bebe hizo unos gestos algo similar a una sonrisa

 **O0o0o0o0o**

Boruto ya había llegado a Kumogakure desde hace una hora, y aun no había rastro de su padre y de su ex compañera de equipo así que decidió ir a la embajada de konoha en Kumogakure.

—Buenas tardes— dijo Boruto al empleado que el cual se encontraba leyendo papeles y pasándolos en computadora

—buenas tardes ¿es usted el hijo del hokage?— pregunto el trabajador que el cual dejaba de lado sus papeles

—Si lo soy— se limito a contestar el pelirrubio ya algo fastidiado ¿Qué acaso aun vive en las sombras de su padre?—quiero preguntar por una persona

—lo siento joven no lo puedo ayudar— dijo el trabajador—toda la información que se nos otorga es confidencial

—mire solo ocupo saber su dirección— dijo Boruto pero el problema era que se le acababa su paciencia

—ya le dije no le puedo dar ninguna información sobre nuestros extranjeros— dijo el trabajador que el cual se comportaba de una manera amable a pesar de cómo le hablaba el hijo del hokage

— pero sabe que soy el hijo del salvador del mundo— dijo con arrogancia el uzumaki, pero a la vez furioso jamás le había dado coraje decir que era el hijo del salvador del mundo

—Ni aunque usted fuera el rey del mundo no le cederemos esa información— dijo el trabajador ya algo irritado— ahora si me permite ocupo de seguir con mi trabajo…..ah—y así los ojos del hombre se opacaron. El ojo derecho de Boruto se había tornado perla. Boruto gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con Sasuke había aprendido a utilizar el genjutsu gracias a su byakugan

—disculpe decía algo señor Joshua— dijo Boruto mientras terminaba de hacer el sello de manos, y supo el nombre del trabajador a la credencial que portaba, y su ojo volvía a la normalidad

— ¿De quien desea saber?—dijo Joshua que estaba atrapado con el genjutsu del Uzumaki

—Uchiha Sarada…

 _ **Espero que me hayas olvidado**_

 _ **Por que (no te merezco a ti)**_

—Gracias amigo Joshua— dijo Boruto mientras desasía el jutsu, a lo que el hombre callo inconsciente sobre la mesa— _ahora ya no se escaparan de mi….._

 **En un vagón de tren…**

—Sasuke-kun— la voz de una mujer de cabello rosa resonó en los pensamientos de un hombre de cabello negro

—Dime Sakura— dijo el hombre frio como siempre

— ¿Cómo crees que ahora este nuestra hija?— pregunto Sakura, no sabia por que pero tenia un mal presentimiento

—Bien— dijo cortante el Uchiha

—Nos falta todavía 3 horas para llegar y ya quiero ver a mi hija— dijo Sakura mientras tocaba su pecho— _que es esta sensación_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Naruto transformado en un hombre x que el cual era pelinegro y de ojos azules pero sin marquitas en las mejillas, junto a una pelinegra bien tapada y con un bulto en sus brazos salieron del registro civil

—listo na…. Nacho— dijo Sarada a lo que Naruto solo soltó una carcajada

—Pequeña Sarada no se ocurrió un mejor nombre— rio Naruto mejor dicho "Nacho"

—lo siento Nacho-kun—le dijo Sarada siguiéndole la corriente—Harumi ya esta registrada— y así acaricio la cabecita de su hija

—si pero tiene nacionalidad de Kumogakure— dijo "Nacho" algo molesto

—Pues aquí pase el embarazo amor— le dijo Sarada mientras le regalaba una sonrisa— ya va a empezar a obscurecer

—Dime cual es el mejor lugar de esta ciudad— dijo "Nacho" mientras miraba con ternura a Sarada

—un hermoso bosque que se encuentra a tan solo 16 minutos de mi casa — le dijo Sarada, ya que en ese lugar solía ir cuando estaba embarazada

—vámonos, nos vamos a cambiar y hay nos las pasamos toda la noche— le dijo Naruto mientras tomaba de la cadera a su amante

—Esta bien— dijo Sarada mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo del hombre

 _ **Yo se que yo perdí**_

 _ **Por que el brillo que había en sus ojos yo lo apague**_

 _ **Y soy el culpable de un corazón roto que marchite**_

 _ **Y ahora que te vas no hallo como pedir que te quedes aquí**_

El reloj marcaba las 9:30 de la noche

—Ya estoy lista amor— dijo una pelinegra y el séptimo al verla se sonrojo de manera sobre humana. Vestía un vestido color azul rey que le quedaba pegado a su cuerpo pero obviamente se tapaba el pecho y los oídos por la cuarentena

—Yo ya arregle a la niña— dijo Naruto mientras trataba de bajar su sonrojo. A lo que la Uchiha le regalo una sonrisa

— ¿Le pusiste la ropa que te dije?— pregunto Sarada a lo que Naruto asintió—bien entonces vámonos

—espérame déjame transformarme— le dijo Naruto mientras hacia una posición de manos y su físico cambio a un hombre con cabello castaño, pero seguía teniendo su forma de cabello y sus ojos se volvieron morados pero aun conservaba sus rayitas de las mejillas

—mm Ahora déjame pensar como te llamare— dijo Sarada mientras ambos caminaban a la puerta y Sarada se colocaba un suéter y la bebe le coloco un cobertor grueso y con su moisés que se podía llevar a todos lados

—No me salgas con tus nombres raros— le dijo Naruto mientras ponía una mirada seria y tomaba el moisés

—jajaja claro que no Naruto-kun o mejor dicho mm Kiyoshi— dijo la pelinegra mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos de ese edificio

—Es un mejor nombre ya has mejorado— le dijo de manera divertida a la Uchiha. Y así los dos caminaban entre risas

 **Ya se que te perdí**

 **Y que el brillo que había en tus ojos yo lo apague**

 **Y que soy el culpable de un corazón roto**

 **Que marchite**

—así que el viejo estúpido se transformo para que nadie lo reconociera— dijo un joven que salía entre las paredes—ja pero a mi no me hace idiota— y así lo empezó a seguir, y se llenaba de coraje al verlos tan felices y contentos y aun mas al ver como su padre abrazaba y chiqueaba a la bastarda, pero el esperaría el momento para atacar

En cuanto la feliz pareja no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en su alrededor, en esos momentos solo estaban ellos dos y su hija

—Oye Kiyoshi-kun— le dijo Sarada a lo que "Kiyoshi" presto atención—¿dime cuales serán tus planes?

—por el momento disfrutar de ustedes, y ya una vez que estemos en konoha me divorciare claro si tus planes son volver a konoha—a lo que la Uchiha se sonrojaba mientras la abrazaba por la cintura—te ves hermosa— le susurro al oído a lo que Sarada se sonrojo— Harumi te cambio para bien, si no estuvieras en cuarentena

—Tranquilo— le dijo Sarada mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo—solo quedan 38 días, pues déjame pensar, pero creo que estaría bien que primero te divorciaras y ya después volver a konoha

—aun queda mucho— dijo Naruto totalmente desanimado— pero no importa yo seré paciente, y se me hace excelente entonces mandare el dinero para que tu te dediques al cien a Harumi y ya cuando sea hora nos veremos en konoha

Las 12 de la noche era la hora perfecta para las parejas y Naruto y Sarada no eran la excepción

Harumi se encontraba dormida en la cuna portable que le había traído Sarada obviamente bien tapada sobre esa banca y aun lado de esa banca se encontraban los enamorados acostados sobre el sácate.

Sarada estaba entre las piernas de Naruto y Naruto la tenia abrazaba por el cuello ambos miraban la luna que estaba en su mejor resplandor

—sabes Por que la luna es importante para mi—le dijo Sarada a Naruto

— ¿Por qué pequeña?— pregunto el Uzumaki

—En una noche de luna llena fue concedida Harumi, fue en esa ocasión cuando tomamos hasta caer rendidos—dijo Sarada a lo que Naruto sonrió pero a la vez un extraño sentimiento invadió al séptimo hokage

—Fue una de las muy mínimas veces que te trate bien— dijo el hokage mientras agachaba la mirada, y un furioso Boruto que se escondía entre las sombras

—ya te dije todo eso es pasado— le dijo Sarada mientras se separaba del hokage y se ponía de rodillas y se abrazaba del dorso de su hokage

—Nunca terminare de pedirte perdón por todo lo malo que te he hecho— le dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba mas a su Uchiha—he incluso te maltrate y aun así me amas

—mi amor por ti siempre va a estar y ahora esta mi bebe—mientras se acercaba a los labios del séptimo a escasos centímetros se encontraban sus labios. Pero Naruto se percato de algo y tomo de los hombros a Sarada— ¿Qué pasa?

—mm Muy astuto— dijo el hokage a lo que Sarada lo vio con confusión—así que haz venido hasta aquí solo para hacerme terribles mis vacaciones….. Verdad Boruto— Sarada abrió sus ojos como plato y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y en unos segundos empezó a temblar

—tus vacaciones o tu recuentro con tus putas y tus bastardos, por lo visto aun no haz dejado a la puta de la Uchiha—dijo con ironía un rubio que los miraba con odio. Al parecer la bebe sintió la tención del ambiente así que se despertó y empezó a llorar. Boruto volteo hacia ese porta bebe que se encontraba sobre esa banca, no sabia por que pero sintió un inmenso sentimiento de asco y coraje al escuchar ese llanto, sentía ganas de matarla junto a ellos dos—vaya ya nació la bastarda— mientras caminaba hacia ella, pero Naruto a lo lejos sintió sus intenciones y vio que Sarada estaba en un estado se shock

— ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI HIJA!— grito Naruto mientras que se paraba de golpe y de un segundo a otro ya estaña enfrente de Boruto y así el rubio mayor tenia entre sus manos el moisés. Sarada reacciono a ese grito de su amante

— ¡HARUMI!— grito llena de preocupación de Uchiha mientras se paraba de golpe. Boruto sintió celos, celos y odio hacia esa niña de nombre Harumi, al ver que su padre como la protegía. Naruto de un segundo para otro se encontraba al lado de Sarada con el moisés a lo que Naruto le dio el moisés a la Uchiha —Boruto ¿dime que quieres?

—Quiero venganza— dijo Boruto mientras sacaba una katana y se dirigía hacia ellos, Sarada entro en un shock, Naruto se puso en medio de los dos y la katana le atravesó una pierna hizo un gesto de dolor a lo que su transformación se desiso

— ¡NARUTO!— grito Sarada al ver al Naruto herido y así lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros

—descuida estoy bien— le dijo Naruto para tranquilizarla mientras sacaba de su pierna la espada de su hijo y la aventaba varios metros para que no quedara muy al alcance del Uzumaki—si tu tienes un problema resuelve conmigo no con ellas— y Boruto se lanzo contra su padre

 **A lo lejos..**

Los Uchiha caminaban. Ya que como no daban con la dirección mejor se iban a dirigir a un hotel cerca de un bosque

—Sasuke-kun— dijo feliz la ex Haruno miraba la luna —se ve divina esta luna—pero Sasuke estaba mirando a otro lado— ¿Qué sucede?

— _No es posible—_ pensó el Uchiha al ver a lo lejos a tres personas, dos rubios que se encontraban luchando y a una pelinegra que estaba histeria y dejaba en el piso un moisés—ellos son…

Y as el salió corriendo hacia ese lugar. La mujer se paralizo y a los pocos segundos salió detrás de el

—detente Boruto— dijo entre lagrimas la pelinegra, el llanto de la bebe se hizo cada ves mas fuerte

—Eres un estúpido viejo— dijo Boruto mientras le lanzaba un papel bomba y el hombre mayor lo esquivo

—Tranquilízate—dijo Naruto mientras trataba de detener la pelea y su pierna sangraba cada vez más y más

— ¡NO VOY A ESTAR TRANQUILO!—grito Boruto mientras tomaba su distancia y ponía su mano sobre su bolsa de herramientas ninja—¡SI TU Y ESA PUTA AUN ANDAN!—y así junto una cantidad de chakra sobre un kunai que había sacado de sus armas —¡Y MENOS SI YO SE QUE ESA PUTA DE SARADA TIENE UN HIJO TUYO PADRE— dijo con coraje lo ultimo. Pero algo paso, de un segundo a otro su padre de estar de pie salió disparado unos metros. Sarada tembló de miedo y se quedo ida, callo de rodillas y sus labios temblaban y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

—p-p-pa-dre— dijo con miedo la Uchiha al sentir como unos ojos negros como los de ella la miraban de una manera algo difícil de describir, un golpe en su mejilla la tiro totalmente al piso y de su labio fluía un liquido rojo. Lo miro pero el a ella ya no la miraban, era al hombre que se encontraba a 10 de distancia.

El Uchiha miraba con odio al hombre que poco a poco se recuperaba, escuchaba las suplicas de su hija de que no le hiciera nada a Naruto lo que lo llenaba mas de sentimientos negativos, acompañado de la bebe que lloraba. Miro de reojo a la canasta que la cual estaba perfectamente bien tapada

—Tu— dijo Sasuke mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció a un lado de Naruto y lo tomo del cuello—me las pagaras—a lo que el rubio solo hacia muecas de dolor, pero sintió otro golpe en su estomago que hizo que Sasuke lo tirara al piso. Naruto no quería pelear con ninguno de los y era por eso que no metía las manos para nada, al estar en el piso Boruto llego de golpe y le tiro una patada en la cara, lo que hizo que se le rompiera la nariz

Sakura al llegar sintió una horrible punzada en su pecho e hizo que sintiera que le ardiera el estomago por la rabia. Vio a su hija tirada en el piso a un moisés que del cual se escuchaba que un bebe recién nacido lloraba, a Sasuke y Boruto que trataban de golpear y a Naruto que trataba de ponerse de pie

—Papá, mamá— escucho los lamentos de su hija lo que hizo que la volteara a ver— madre por favor detenlos, yo no lo quiero perder—Sakura entendió a quien se refería

—Viejo pendejo, eres un pedófilo— le grito Boruto mientras le daba otra patada en el estomago. Naruto si no hacia algo lo matarían, tenia su pierna herida, y con el golpe que le dio Sasuke se golpeo en la nuca lo que lo debilito aun más, y con los golpes que ahora recibía de ambos.

—DEJENLO— grito Sarada mientras se lanzaba contra su padre, ella no permitiría, si su madre no la ayudaría ella lo hará aunque eso signifique la muerte—SON UNOS MONTONEROS—mientras le daba un golpe que Sasuke esquivo con facilidad y se impacto contra el piso

—SARADA—Grito Sakura mientras corría hacia ambos, vio que Sasuke tenia su única mano levantada y Sarada solo cerro los ojos— SASUKE-KUN DETENTE— y así pudo llegar a tiempo y detener la mano de su esposo— no te permitiré que le pongas la mano encima a Sarada

—tu Sarada eras mi orgullo— dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de detener las lagrimas al ver a su hija como sollozaba en el piso por la impotencia de saber que no podía defender a Naruto— ¿Cómo fuiste capas de meterte con alguien que podría ser tu padre?— Sarada no podía hacer nada mas que llorar y lamentarse y volteo a ver al rubio que se ponía de pie—y tu ¿Por qué te metiste con mi hija? ¿No te pusiste a pensar que es lo mismo como si tú te metieras con tu hijo?

—POR TU CULPA NARUTO— grito Sakura mientras sollozaba— MI FAMILIA SE ESTA ROMPIENDO Y TU—mientras volteaba a ver a Sarada— ¿Por qué TE METISTE CON EL? DE TANTOS HOMBRES QUE AHÍ POR QUE CON EL— mientras Sasuke solo le coloco su mano en su hombro

— _si peleamos aquí destruiremos el lugar y saldrá lastimada Harumi—_ pensó el séptimo mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo hacia un bosque que se encontraba a 3 km de distancia hacia el norte

—VUELVE— grito Boruto mientras salía corriendo detrás de el seguido por su sensei. El llanto del bebe se escuchaba en medio del parque, Sakura solo se dejo caer de rodillas, Sarada entendió algo, miro el moisés y después a su madre y a los hombres, ya sabia perfectamente lo que iba a hacer

— _No voy a permitir que destruyan mi felicidad—_ pensó Sarada— madre si pasa algo cuida de mi hija— mientras salía corriendo detrás de esos tres hombres

—Detente— dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie, ya sabia lo que haría , pero la bebe aun lloraba— SARADA NO HAGAS NADA— le gritaba pero su hija se desaparecía entre los arboles

— _Ya me canse de llorar_ — se dijo a si misma la mujer amante del hokage mientras brincaba de árbol en árbol— _no me importa nada, aunque tenga que morir por ti—_ y en sus ojos se activaba un hermoso ojo diferente al sharingan normal, si no que este era totalmente diferente y hermoso

 **0o0o0o0**

El sonido de kunai y katanas chocando entre si se escuchaba en medio de ese solitario bosque

Un rubio de 39 años solo se defendía mientras se cuidaba hasta la espalda ya que no sabía en que momento lo atacarían de sorpresa

Un pelinegro lo atacaba con deseo de venganza. Su sentir era terrible

Un mal golpe dado por Boruto hizo que Naruto quedara noqueado y paralizado. El sonido de unos rayos se escucharon acompañadas de vientos fuertes, en la mano del Uchiha se juntaba una gran cantidad de chakra al igual que la del uzumaki menor

Sarada a lo lejos vio eso

—Llegare cueste lo que cueste— dijo Sarada mientras aumentaba su velocidad gracias a su sharingan aun era desconocidos para ella

—Es tu fin querido padre—dijo Boruto mientras lanzaba su rasengan y Sasuke se acercaba a el

Naruto sabia que a lo mejor era ya su fin, pero algo paso un cuerpo se acerco al de el y sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon del cuello

Sangre salió de golpe tanto que mancho la cara al Uchiha y al Uzumaki jr. Sasuke temblando de sorpresa y tristeza saco su mano de aquel cuerpo

— ¿Por qué lo hesite?— dijo un rubio mal herido que del cual tosía sangre en su espalda tenia una mortal herida causada por el rasengan mientras abrazaba a esa persona. De cabello negro y tenia su estomago atravesado y sus ojos aunque el séptimo solo lo noto un segundo vio que era el mangekyo sharingan antes de que sus ojos se cerraran

—Por que te amo—dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, Naruto perdió su fuerza de sus piernas y así ambos cayeron Sarada callo encima de Naruto, esa era su verdadera intención desde que vio a Boruto era eso morir por el—s-sabes me-me i-imaginaba m-mi f-futuro d-del q-que tanto habíamos p-planeado cof cof— mientras tosía sangre. Tenia una gran herida en estomago, al igual que el séptimo hokage ambos habían tenido heridas fatales y los jutsus habían perforado órganos vitales, las lagrimas del cuerpo de Sarada se hacían aun mas presentes—m-me d-duele s-aber q-que no estaré con mi hija— Sarada dejo de respirar. Sasuke derramaba lagrimas

— _demonios, por que lo hice ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sarada? No puede ser mate a mi propia hija—_ mientras caía de rodillas— _deje a mi nieto sin su madre_ — miro su única se dio cuenta que tenia sangre en toda la cara, las lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos

Naruto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomo la cara de la mujer que la cual ya se sentía frio—te amo— le susurro y así junto sus labios junto a los de Sarada. Y así Naruto junto a Sarada se fue…

Boruto no sabia por que se sentía tan fatal si eso era lo que quería— _será acaso que esto no era—_ y así empezó a llorar

Sakura que la cual se escondía entre las sombras cargaba a esa niña que la cual se encontraba tranquila y dormida, sus lagrimas brotaban de manera horrible, apego mas el cuerpo de la bebe al de ella y poco a poco se alejaba del lugar

—hija mía, Sarada— dijo la Uchiha mientras abrazaba a su nieta era una bebe hermosa—cumpliré tu ultima voluntad

 **Y ahora que te vas no me atrevo a decir que te**

 **Quedes aquí**

 **No te merezco a ti….**

 _El lugar era hermoso, todo era lleno de flores blancas, y un hombre que el cual se le notaban 39 años cabello rubio y ojos de color azul. Que el cual se acercaba a una mujer pelinegra de 19 años, el al estar cerca de ella le toco la cara ella solo beso los labios de ese hombre. Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por hacia una hermosa luz brillante._

 _Si iban tranquilos ya que la preocupación de ambos que era la bebe se encontraba en excelentes manos_

 _Y así ambos se demostrarían su amor por toda la eternidad_

 _ **O0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Hola que tal¿?**_

 _ **Si ya se final trágico pero esa fue la manera en que se me ocurrió terminarla bueno mientras la escribía creo que a lo mejor escribiré una secuela**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que comentaron el anterior capitulo y espero no haberlo decepcionado con el desenlace**_

 _ **Y en estos días creo que subiré otra historia totalmente diferente a esto titulada Lágrimas de C-kan**_

 _ **13/07/16**_


End file.
